


Place Your Bets!

by TinyTrashBoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betting, Fluff, M/M, Memes, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Secret Relationship, chat fic, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTrashBoi/pseuds/TinyTrashBoi
Summary: everyone bets on lance and keiths relationshipto combat boredom. hilarity ensues.this isnt too serious and its a chat fic so enjooooyyyy!





	1. Chapter 1

Space Princess added Pidgeotto, Hunkle and Coral Reef to chat

Space Princess: who likes bettiiinngg~  
Pidgeotto: i like winning, whats the bet  
Hunkle: Betting is wrong.  
Space Princess: boooooo.  
Space Princess: ok so the bet is how long till keith n lance are a thing.  
Pidgeotto: do you guys even have money tho  
Space Princess: fuck i knew i forgot something.  
Coral Reef: What if we bet with stuff we find around the ship? I mean, there's plenty of junk.  
Space Princess: great! report back with your betting prices!  
Hunkle: Guys, why.  
Pidgeotto: itll be fun  
Pidgeotto: cmon hunkle join ussss  
Hunkle: Okay fine.

Space Princess changed the group name to "klance betting pool"

Pidgeotto: nnnice  
Coral Reef: Okay, I have a bunch of broken computer components, a small potted earth cactus and a bottle of Lance's hair product. I bet that it will take them about a month.  
Hunkle: How did you even get Lance's hair stuff?  
Coral Reef: I refuse to impart my secrets.  
Space Princess: i have like, a fuck ton of flowers from different planets? also some books.  
Space Princess: i'm gonna bet on abooouuut...  
Space Princess: three weeks.  
Pidgeotto: im pretty sure im gonna win so im throwing in rover  
Pidgeotto: and about a million bucks  
Pidgeotto: in monopoly money  
Pidgeon: my bet is a week  
Hunkle: Okay but you guys, I'm betting they don't actually get together? Because they're stubborn. And they both think they hate each other.  
Pidgeotto: whats your price  
Hunkle: Two bags of jelly worms and an entire bag of popcorn kernels.  
Pidgeotto: what the fuck sorta sweet loot you hoarding hunk  
Hunkle: Comfort food.  
Pidgeotto: ok but why dont you share  
Hunkle: Because I need it? For comfort.  
Pidgeotto: hunky pal please give me food  
Pidgeotto: i am a small sad child  
Space Princess: OKAY IS EVERYONE GOOD WITH THE BETS???  
Coral Reef: Affirmative.  
Hunkle: I still think this is a bad idea? But sure I guess.  
Pidgeotto: yep  
Space Princess: okay cool.


	2. tiny announcement

im super sorry ive left this like 50 years??? i had another chapter but i was typing it on a phone that is now dead. so ive been putting it off bc motivation cri. but i swear i wont abandon you all!! hype for the next season uvu


End file.
